A Bargain for Love
by MiM99
Summary: Based on a challenge from 'Illusive'. What began as a cruel game quickly became more. Feelings will get caught, heart will be broken and friendships will die. [Rogan and a little Trory.]


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls and is in no way associated with Alexis Bledel, Matt Czuchry, Chad Michael Murray or any other actor/character that may appear in this fic. This is simply for entertainment purposes only._

_**A/N**: I know, another new GG fic from me, but I just couldn't help it! I was looking at the challenges at 'Illusive' and I really wanted to do one. This fic is mostly inspirited by a challenge called 'A Bargain for Love' by lidia, but I also used some of the quotes from other challenges._

_Anyways, here are the facts about the challenge:_

_From the first year of Chilton, Rory is friends with Tristan and Paris. Tristan is in love with Rory as always. Rory likes him very much, but when Logan appears she isn't so sure anymore. Logan is just trying to revenge on Tristan, but feelings get caught… Dark Rogan._

_Must include:_

_+ Finn and Colin admiring Rory's body._

_+ Logan trying to seduce Rory and kiss her with force._

_+ The first encounter with Logan must be on a beach when Rory is playing with Tristan._

_+ Doyle in a thong kissing Paris._

_+ A picture of Finn kissing a man in women-clothes and singing 'I will survive'._

_+ Rory never slept with Dean and is a virgin._

_+ Logan considering Rory a challenge_

_+ Rory playing hard to get._

_+ Logan arguing with Finn, Colin and Logan because they hurt Marty with their words._

_+ Logan and Tristan are enemies and have been since they were kids._

_Must not include:_

_+ Dean._

_+ Jess._

* * *

**A Bargain for Love**

He had been captured by her beauty immediately. Her long brown hair that laid straight on her back, her slender and thin figure, yet full of womanly curves, her big ocean blue eyes, that sparkled like a million stars in the night.

She had been so naïve, so sweet, that it was almost too much. He knew within seconds of seeing her that she was something special. Her smile made his knees go weak, her eyes so full of innocence made his heart stop beating, and finally, her voice made him feel like he was in heaven. She was everything he had ever wanted, everything his body, heart and soul desired and longed for.

When he had gained her friendship he had never felt luckier. She was great to be around; funny and crazy as any real Gilmore girl. And he had found himself needing her in his life, just like he needed oxygen.

Maybe that was why he had never dared to tell her how he truly felt.

It wasn't so much the fear of rejection; actually he was pretty sure she felt the same way. They flirted a lot, winked at each other or exchanged sexy smiles. Actually, he had sometimes found her starring at him, her crystal clear eyes almost dreamy. Just like his was when his eyes fell on her.

That _had_ to mean something.

But still, he could never be 100 percent sure. There would always be the possibility of her saying no if he and then they couldn't even be friends anymore. It would be too awkward, her knowing that she was the one who stared in his fantasies; both the innocent and the darker ones. So he hid it, the feeling she made him feel. How he could was beyond his knowledge, after all, he had never been really good at hiding his feelings. But then again, maybe it was just her who was too naïve to see it.

"Snap out of it lover-boy."

The teasing voice of the brunette pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her as she laid there on the beach in nothing but a red bikini. She looked so beautiful with the ocean behind her and the sun making her blue eyes glow. It was almost unbelievable.

"What?" he asked, laid down beside her, closer than necessary and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You were in fantasyland," Rory answered. "Which we can not have since you won't be capable of playing a game with me then."

He immediately groaned and closed his blue eyes. "A game? Honestly Mary, I thought chicks were meant to just lie on the beach and wait for a nice tan. You know, do absolutely nothing."

She shook her head and got up, readjusting her bathing-suit. "Tristan," she answered with a dramatic sight. "I thought you knew I'm not like other girls."

"I know Mare, you are special." He truly meant that but he rolled his eyes nonetheless.

"I prefer unique," she answered.

Once again he rolled his eyes. "I'll remember that. Anyways, I also thought that Gilmores were supposed to enjoy doing nothing."

"We are and we do," she answered nonchalant and moved to drag him up from the blanket he was laying on. "But right now I am bored, I want to do something fun." She didn't care how much she sounded like a little girl in that moment. "We can ask Paris and Marty if the want to play volleyball!"

Tristan turned around and looked at the two others. Paris, wearing a big white sunhat and a pair of dark shades, was sitting on a towel, deadly caught up in her book. Marty on the other hand looked extremely bored. He was sitting on the bare beach, simply looking at the moving ocean with a rather sad expression on his face.

"I don't think either of them is up for playing volleyball right now," he said to Rory as he turned to her again.

"We can convince them otherwise," was her simple reply.

"You try to convince those two," he argued and pointed at Paris and Marty. "If someone as much as touches Paris's shoulder while she is reading that book she will flip out. I don't know about you, but _I_ am not feeling suicidal."

"Paris won't kill you," she told him. "Castrate you maybe, but not kill you. And that doesn't really matter anyway, doesn't it? Since you obviously aren't getting any." Her voice was teasing, but the look in her eyes was one of pure innocent. The Bambi eyes, her mother had named them.

He chose to ignore her latter statement, but not before giving her a death-glare. "And Marty-," he continued, his eyes watching the drown-haired boy. "-looks like someone just killed his puppy. All moody and pouting. What is the matter with him, anyway? He is away from school. That should at least bring a small smile to his face."

"Some of us like school," Rory said.

"Yeah, what's not to like? Early starts, classes, homework, finals-"

"Oh shut up!" Rory slapped his arm playfully. "Now, back to the subject. I don't know what's wrong with Marty, he refuses to tell me." A little glint of hurt appeared in her blue eyes. She always hated it when her friends couldn't confide in her. "Anyway, it will be good for him too. Get his mind of whatever is bothering him."

"I thought this whole weekend was to do that?" Tristan raised a blond eyebrow. "Or did you just say that because you wanted to get away with me? A little nice romantic weekend away from the stress of school. You and me on the beach, watching the waves, seeing the sunset, smelling the fresh sea-air…" He grinned and winked flirtatious. "Really Mare, all you had to do was ask."

"You do hallucinate, Tristan," she told him with a smile. "No, I assure you, this weekend is not one of my little games. I am simply trying to help out a friend of mine."

"If you say so," he replied nonchalant with a shrug of his shoulders, obviously not believing her one bit.

"I do say so. So you'll help me convince Paris and Marty to play?" She gave him a sweet smile, then added, "Please."

Who could say no to that smile? He inwardly cursed himself as he nodded his head. "Sure Mare. But you are asking Paris! It's going to be hard enough convincing Mr Broody," he told her and cast a look at Marty.

"Sure whatever." She rolled her eyes mocking, picked up a pair of short and quickly put them on, and began walking over to Paris. "Wimp."

Tristan narrowed his eyes evilly. "Bitch!" he yelled after her.

She cast a look over her shoulder. "Damn right, and you know you love it." Giving him her winning smile, she turned around again.

He could do nothing but grin and watch as she walked away.

When he finally caught up with her, she had already gathered Paris and Marty and was telling them about her plan.

"I still don't get it, Gilmore," Paris began angrily. "You dragged me away from my book, my very interesting book about how it is to be a woman in today's USA, how much smarter women have to be just to get a little respect in the business world, so we could play a stupid game of volleyball?" Paris complained as she stood beside Marty, her arms crossed over her chest.

Rory looked up at Tristan, but he simply held up his hands, unwilling to take any of the blame. "Well," she began with a shrug. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Do you not know me at all?" Paris asked bitterly. "Yes, of course I would enjoy it. Just like I enjoy seeing you and Bible Boy making googly eyes at each other."

"We do not make googly eyes at each other!" Rory argued, then turned to the blond beside her, who was looking utterly confused at the moment. "Tell her Tristan."

"Bible Boy?"

"Virgin Mary," Paris said shortly, rolling with her eyes. "Figure it out."

"For the first time in my life I think I am going to agree with Paris," Marty interrupted. "I don't _like _volleyball; I don't want to_ play_ volleyball. Please just let me go back to-"

"-Pouting?" Rory cut him off. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. As one of your best friends it is my job to make you have a good time."

"And I am going to have a good time doing something I hate?" He lifted an eyebrow and shot her a questioning look. "Besides, you are Rory Gilmore. You hate all sporty activities, even more than I do. What is with the change? And aren't there supposed to be some kind of net that you throw the ball over?"

"It's called imagination. Just pretend like there is."

"Come on," Tristan spoke up, who was now playing with the infamous volleyball. "She just wants you to have a good time. Come on, it'll be fun!" He gave both Marty and Paris as excited smile.

Rory shook her head and sighed. "You know what? I don't care if you don't want to play. We are going to play and we are going to have a good time!" She grabbed Paris hand, who tried to push her away, but without result. "Come on you two!" she yelled to Tristan and Marty.

Marty looked up at Tristan with a dreadful expression on his face. "She has been hanging out way to much with Paris."

Tristan smiled as both the boys followed the blonde and brunette. "I second that."

**-GG-**

As the ball once again dropped to the ground, the blond let out a sight. "Honestly Gilmore, you were the one who wanted to play. The least you can do is make an effort."

Rory picked up the ball and looked at Paris and Tristan, who was both standing with crossed arms. "I _am_ making an effort."

Tristan's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Man Gilmore, you really are bad at sport," Paris said. "Actually that it quite funny. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third; number one at everything, actually sucks at something. And not just sucks, major sucks. You just made my day." A cruel smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Well," Rory began offended. "Just because I wanted to play doesn't mean I am any good at it."

"You've got that right," Tristan mumbled playfully. "Never thought I would say this but I am so glad that I am on Paris's team." He ignored the death-glare Paris sent him. "Mary, you blow."

"Oh shut up, Tristan. Besides these teams are unfair, you and Paris against me and Marty. We are bound to loose!"

"Wow Rory," Marty began and ran a hand through his hair. "You really know how to make a guy feel special. Not to talk about secure."

"I didn't mean it like that," Rory apologized and took his hand. "You are great at volleyball, you rock!"

"I'm sure," Marty said nonchalant, but still smiled.

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop this love-fest. You can cuddle later, hell, have a threesome for all I care! But right now, just throw the damn ball and let's get this show on the road!" Paris complained.

Rory complied, but not before sending Paris a glare.

After a while the foursome was still playing volleyball, and still very badly. Paris was beyond annoyed, Tristan was bored to death and Marty were hating pretty much everything, but Rory was still her happy self.

"I'm bored," Tristan stated as he hit the ball.

Marty nodded his head agreeing. "Who isn't?" His eyes fell on his team-mate, who were trying to catch the ball but failed completely, and sighed. "Don't answer that."

"Oh, stop whining, start playing. And Gilmore, you better hit that ball now or else I am ripping your pretty little head off. I am telling you, if you drop the ball I am killing you."

"This really was a great idea Mare." Tristan turned to Paris and raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't we be happy if she doesn't hit it? One point to us, zero to them."

"Unlike you Bible Boy-" She eyed him evilly. "-I like to play fair. Have a little competition."

"Then we obviously are the wrong people to play with."

Rory simply smiled at Marty. "Have a little fate, my good man. What is it they say? Practice will make you a master." She saw the others giving her strange looks, but ignored it. "Okay people, watch me now!" She threw the ball in the air and with a little luck actually managed to get it over the imaginary net.

"Well well well, can you take this!" Paris yelled and threw the ball back.

"I've got it, Marty. I've got it!" Rory told the brunette who stood by her, his hands in his pockets.

"Great, Rory," he answered nonchalant.

Keeping her eyes on the white ball that flew in the air, Rory ran back and back, trying to catch it. Before she knew it she felt her back hit something and she fell down on the ground, landing in the yellow sand.

"Already falling for me, have you?"

Rory looked up and saw a blond-haired guy standing in front of her. He was grinning, his lips curled into a big smile and his chocolate brown eyes filled with amusement. Slowly and unconsciously, she let her eyes scan his body. He was wearing a white wife-beater, that showed off his muscular arm, and a pair of dark trunks.

God was he gorgeous!

"Uh," she stuttered as she quickly got up, wiping the sand of her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Really?" the stranger asked. "And here I was hoping that you deliberately ran into me."

"No, I assure you, not deliberately. I just really suck at volleyball." She blushed slightly and smiled at him, then stuck out her hand. "Rory Gilmore. And sorry for the whole running into you thing."

"Don't worry about it, isn't my first time that a beautiful girl falls for me," he joked.

"I'm sure."

He kept looking into her blue eyes and he led her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Pleasure to meet you, Rory. I'm Logan, Logan Huntzberger." He gave her a smile, and quickly looked over his shoulder. "And the singing brunette over there is Finn, and the other guy, who is trying to do a somersault, is Colin." He noticed her raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, I am nothing like them."

"Sure," she simply answered and nodded her head. "Well, these are my friends," she began and looked back at Marty, Paris and Tristan who was walking toward them. "Marty, Paris and-"

"-Tristan DuGrey," Logan cut her off. He gave Tristan his winner-smile. "Long time, no see DuGrey."

"I know." All emotion was gone from his voice, even though he looked both angry and annoy, his voice didn't show it. "It's been heaven."

Logan shrugged. "What can I say, other then I agree with you completely."

Rory looked confused at the two, noticing how Tristan's eyes narrowed and Logan was smirking teasingly. "You two know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, we go way back," Tristan told her, his eyes focused on the grinning blonde. "I've known Logan and his two sidekicks since we were kids. The infamous trio, Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan and Colin McCrea."

"Someone called?" a voice interrupted. Rory looked up to see two male brunettes, Logan's friends, coming toward them. "Well, look who is here Colin!" Finn continued as he and Colin walked over to Logan.

"Tristan DuGrey," Colin said deadpanned.

"And his own personal groupies-"

"-Hey Ken! I refuse to be called Tristan's groupie!" Paris spoke up from the first time.

"Well then, let's say friends." Logan answered, to which Paris only snorted. "Anyway, this is Rory Gilmore and Paris... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your last names."

"Gellar," Paris said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Paris Gellar and Marty?..."

Rory poked Marty in the side, which got his attention. He looked up, confused when he saw two other guys had appeared. When he noticed everybody was looking at him, he asked, "What?"

"What's your last name?"

"Oh! Anderson," Marty replied.

"Right. And Marty Anderson," Logan continued.

Finn gave Marty a quick hallo, kissed Rory on the cheek and tried to kiss Paris too, but she quickly pushed him away. He ignored Tristan completely. Colin, on the other hand, simply mumbled something.

"Well, if we are playing this stupid game, we might as well have some real competition. Ken, you and your two sidekicks are playing volleyball with us," Paris said. She noticed the way Tristan tensed up; his brown eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, but chose to ignore it. After all, if she had to hurt, then why didn't he?

"Did you forget your little pink pill this morning, Paris?" Rory mumbled so only she and Paris could hear her. "Tristan obviously hates these guys, I don't think he wants to play ball with them." Sure, she wanted them to play, a lot actually. They seemed like some fun guys, but fact was that Tristan didn't like them. And you always stick with your friend.

Paris simply shrugged her shoulder. "Stop worrying, Goldie Lock can take it," she whispered back. "Besides, I need someone to talk to. With you and Goldie Lock being all love sappy I have no one to talk to."

"What about-"

"-Marty? Yeah, you try having a conversation with him." She shook her head and focused her eyes on the strangers again. "Here!" she yelled to Logan as she threw the volleyball, which succeeded in hitting Colin in the head.

"Hey!" he yelled and rubbed his head, while Logan and Finn looked amused.

"Oh get over wuss," Paris answered with a roll of her eyes. "Teams, me, Tristan and the sidekicks, and Rory, Broody and Ken."

"Isn't it a little unfair that there are three on one team and four on the other?" Logan asked Paris, choosing to ignore her deeply annoying nickname for him.

"If you have a problem with that, then just go find your Barbie and get her to join your team."

Marty immediately spoke up. "Hey, don't worry about that. I'll just watch, I don't mind." Suddenly his before sad face turned into one big grin.

Right until Rory protested. "Forget it! You are playing with me, Marty." End of discussion.

**-GG-**

About 45 minutes later they were all done playing volleyball. Surprisingly Rory, Marty and Logan's team had won, which could only be because of Logan. Not only had he turned out to be an excellent volleyball player, but Finn and Colin had turned out to suck just as much as Rory. Paris had been sulking ever since. So had Tristan, though for completely other reasons.

They were now just lying on the beach, simply enjoying the lovely weather. Even though Tristan protested, Logan, Finn and Colin had insisted on keeping them company. Apparently Finn had become quite fond of Paris and her snappy wit, a feeling that was not returned, and Logan found the brunette quite intriguing.

"So tell us, what are you doing here? As far as I remember, you live in Connecticut," Logan said, addressing Tristan. He simply looked up at him, gave him a glare and then went back to watching the ocean, just like Marty.

He hated the fact that Logan Huntzberger; his worst enemy since forever, was now friends with Rory, _his_ Mary. Okay, so maybe it was too early to call them friends, but they already seemed comfortable around each other. He heard them talk and joke around like people who had known each other for years.

But what seemed to hurt the most was that he was suddenly forgotten. Now Logan Huntzberger was the interesting one. To Rory he was sweet, charming and just a fun guy. After Tristan's opinion that was Rory's only flaw. She was just to naïve to look under the façade and see who he really was. She always believed the best about people.

When Tristan didn't answer, Rory nodded her head. "We all live in Connecticut, but we wanted a weekend away from school, our crazy parents and just everyday-life. We are staying at Tristan's parents' beach house."

"So, you are only staying for the weekend." It was not a question, simply a statement. "When do you have to go back?"

"Sunday midday. School can't wait forever," Rory joked.

"Actually," Logan began with a smirk. "Me and a couple of friends took of last year. We decided that we needed a little vacation."

"Just like that?" Rory asked amazed, and Logan nodded. "Wow. What did you do?"

"Spend the year on a yacht, simply hanging out and partying. But then one very stupid Australian had to sink the yacht, which did, by the way, not go well with my dad."

"Finn sunk the yacht?" her eyes quickly falling on the brunette. "How do you sink a yacht?"

Logan laughed and shrugged. "Don't ask me. Contrary to what many believe, _Finn_ was the one who sunk it. But I'm sure that it in this case involved huge amounts of alcohol."

"With Finn, huge amounts of alcohol are always involved," Colin joined the conversation. Rory laughed slightly and shook her head. "Yeah it might be funny now, but you just wait 'till one of his naked phases. Not so funny anymore, trust me."

"Naked phases?" Rory asked with widen eyes.

"Our friend has become immune to hangovers, but unfortunately the alcohol still makes him think immaturely," Logan continued.

"More so than normal," Colin added and Logan nodded agreeing.

"And the outcome is usually one of his naked phases. Finn and nudity. Two words that does not mix well together."

Rory giggled. "Finn sounds like a weird guy. Weird, but fun."

"Yeah he is," Logan smiled. "Mostly, anyway. Though I am not very fond of the naked phases, especially not when we are on our tradition skiing trip. Kind of makes the cabin seem small."

"Kind of?" Colin shook his head and winced. "But decent guy. Though your friend doesn't seem to think so." He motioned to Paris and Finn, who was arguing about something. Paris's head was completely red, not from sunburn, but simply anger, but Finn was looking quite amused with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no," Rory said and shook her head. "I think he has actually made quite a good first impression. Otherwise his head would probably be missing right now. Or at least a thumb," she added. "He has both thumbs, right?"

"Hey Finn!" Logan called, catching his friend's attention. "Hold your thumbs up!" Finn looked confused, but held them up nonetheless. "Thank God," Logan said with fake relieve and pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead.

Paris gave Rory a glare. "Oh shut up Perky!"

"What?" Rory asked innocent. "I didn't say a thing."

"But you forgot Gilmore, we have been friends for a long time. I can read your mind; I know every thought that is inside that pretty head of yours. Including what you are thinking right now. Stop thinking that!"

"It's your own fault Paris!" Rory protested.

"Oh come on, you bite a guy's thumb once and accidentally make him bleed and suddenly you are a man-eating beast!" With that said, she went back to arguing with Finn.

"The kind of aggressive type?" Logan joked.

"Complete understatement."

"A story you want to tell us?"

"Nothing to tell really. Boy and girl date, boy screws up, girl gets upset, boy and girl fight, girl gets angry, girl bites boy's thumb, boy is taking to the hospital, boy gets stitches." She gave a shrug with her shoulder. "Everyday life."

"I'll remember to warn Finn," Logan said teasingly.

"It only happened once, plus he totally deserved it," she defended her friend. "The other time was an accident, nobody's fault."

"You have an exciting life Miss Gilmore."

"So I've been told. Well, life with Paris is certainly not bor-"

"-We should probably go," Tristan, who was now standing beside Rory with Marty by his side, interrupted. "It's getting late." He hated the disappointment that showed on Rory's face. "Anyway, it has been… different," he told Logan, who stood up and faced him.

"It sure has." He gave him somewhat of a smile, then turned to Rory and held out his hand to help her up. "Anyway, I was actually wondering if you have plans for tonight. Me and the stooges are throwing a little party, we were wondering if you and the trio would come? It's nothing big, just some of our friends…"

"Umm," she said a little unsure. She knew Tristan did not want to go, but something inside of her screamed for her to go. "I don't think we do, so… Sure." She smiled softly and avoiding Tristan's eyes. So much for sticking by your friend.

"Are we leaving?" Paris asked from her spot a few feet away, when she saw her three friends standing up.

"Yep," Rory confirmed. She was sure she heard Paris mutter a low 'thank God'. "Anyway, we'll see you three tonight then?" she asked when Paris and Finn joined them.

Paris raised an eyebrow. "Tonight?"

"They invited us to a party."

"Well, how lovely," Paris answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She walked closer to Rory and whispered, "Did _you_ forget to take your little pink pill?"

Rory ignored her and only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, here is the address," Logan said, fishing a pen out of his pockets and grabbed Rory's hand and wrote something. "And my phone-number."

"Okay." Rory gave him a slight smile. "Well, we'll see you tonight then."

"That you will."

The group of four said their goodbyes and disappeared.

When they were complete out of sight Colin turned to Logan, an eyebrow lifted. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked innocently, his mouth curled in a small smile.

"You are hitting on her, major hitting on her. With Tristan sitting right there. So I repeat, what are you doing?"

Logan shrugged nonchalant. "She seemed nice."

"Yeah, and why is that? Because she actually is nice or because she is Tristan's girl?"

"Both?" Logan asked nonchalant.

"My bloody God," Finn said smirking. "He is trying to steal DuGrey's girl again. DuGrey's hot blue-eyed, brown-haired girl. You little beast." He playfully hit his friend's shoulder.

"So what if I am? Besides, I don't actually think she is officially his girl."

"No, but it is easy to see that he likes her. The narrowed eyes, clenched fist, rude attitude," Finn said and made a badly imitation of angry Tristan. "Mate, this is like Tammy all over again!"

"I actually think her name was Theresa, Finn. Or Tessa. Something like that," Logan said. "And come on, if she could be with me just like that, they obviously weren't meant to be together. So think about, I actually did him a favour."

"Always willing to help out a friend," Colin joked. "But do tell, what is your master-plan?"

"I don't have a plan. I figure a little flirting here and there will do the trick. Soon she will be over the moon in love with me and Tristan will be heartbroken."

It would be too easy, all he had to do was smile a couple of times, bring on his irresistible charm and she would be hooked. He could just imagine Tristan's face. Hurt, confused, angry. God, it would be so good. After all, this was DuGrey's own fault, he deserved everything he got.

"And when that is accomplished?"

"I figure I'll drop her like yesterday's news."

Colin nodded. "And you plan to do all this in a few days? I must say, sure you can be charming, but that girl seemed smart. I don't think she is the kind of girl that will fall in love just like that."

"Maybe not. Then I'll just have to figure something else out." He grinned almost evilly. "No matter what, DuGrey is going to hurt."

* * *

_**A/N: **Long chapter, right? Lol. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Please please please!_


End file.
